


This Isn’t How a Miraculous Was Intended to be Used

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, F/M, Gabeyura, Love, Miraculous Side Effects, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Villains, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: The peacock miraculous is fixed, so it can't hurt to use, right?She didn't know the miraculous could have affected their child. Maybe it's not the worst thing after all. Intended purposes were overrated, weren't they?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Gabeyura Smut

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> This first chapter is just Gabeyura smut
> 
> If you want to read about their child with some Adrienette in the background go ahead and read the next chapter.

It had been a boring day in the office. Gabriel and Nathalie didn't have anything on their respective schedules for a few hours and they still had an hour before Adrien was expected to return home from school. 

Did Nathalie think this was a good idea? Not necessarily, but she did think it was going to be fun, she didn't think she would regret it at all. She picked up the fixed peacock miraculous, the one that hadn't been touched since Gabriel decided to give up. She didn't know what persuaded him to give up but two days later he admitted that she had. He confessed that Nathalie had changed his life and he could live without Emilie, but he couldn't live without her. This, in turn, led Nathalie to confess feelings of her own, the ones she had been hiding for a long time. That was the start of their relationships, which Adrien was more than supportive of, he had already seen Nathalie as a mother figure. 

“Duusu spread my feathers!” Nathalie commanded. Her glasses were tossed aside as she transformed.   
Mayura looked in the mirror, she discarded the veil-like headpiece and let her hair down. 

Mayura snuck behind Gabriel and let her blue hand brush his neck. 

“Mayura?” Gabriel was shocked when she stepped into his view. He took a hand and brushed it through her long hair. He hadn't gotten used to seeing Nathalie with her hair down, and Mayura with her hair down was just as stunning. 

Mayura didn't waste time as she pushed Gabriel back on to his desk. She attacked his neck, not caring if whoever he had a meeting with next would be able to see the obvious marks she was leaving. Mayura smiled against his neck as she heard papers rustle as he tried to push papers and sketchbooks off the desk. 

“I don't think this was the intended use of the miraculous,” Gabriel said.

Mayura paid no mind to his words and began work on taking off the many layers of his suit. The tie was the first to go followed quickly by his overcoat. The overshirt and then the button-down shirt were thrown to the ground. Mayura let her lips trace his chest and nipped at the exposed skin. 

Mayura made her way back to Gabriel’s face and gave him a true kiss. Kissing Gabriel held a different sensation each time, almost as if each time was the first and its own separate time. Each held a different amount of magic, passion, bliss, a different amount of aggression. 

Gabriel managed to flip the pair over and Mayura laid sprawled out on his desk. She watched as he discarded her belt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. 

Gabriel took her silky dress, the one that already revealed much of her thigh, and ripped the fabric further, exposing her black panties. The dress would fix itself the next time she transformed. He slid her soaking panties off and then took off his boxers. 

He inserted one finger in her, he moved it slowly focusing on the sounds on her moans. He pushed another finger into her heat and listened as her moans grew louder and slightly less controlled. 

“Gabriel, please!” she begged in between moans, “just fuck me please!”   
He smirked at her growing desperation and replaced his fingers with his dripping cock. 

Gabriel never thought such a thing would happen on his desk but now he and Mayura had both finished. He would never be able to work after this, he was almost certain he wouldn't be able to. Mayura smirked as she stood from the desk. 

“Fall my feathers,” she commanded and detransformed. However, the skirt she had been wearing before was now ripped quite a bit.   
“You have a meeting at 3:45 (15:45),” she said, “that is in ten minutes,” and left the office to go find clothes that didn't show her panties.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabeyura child  
> With some Adrienette thrown in

Two weeks later and Nathalie began throwing up every morning. She never told Gabriel and he never asked why every morning she would run from the bed to the bathroom.   
Another two weeks later and Nathalie realized she hadn't her period in, what had been? Nathalie could hardly remember, two months, perhaps?

She couldn't be pregnant, though, could she? She thought, Gabriel never used protection, she wasn't on birth control. Doctors had told her she was infertile, that kids would have been impossible unless she went the route of adoption. There was one way to find out. Skipping the at-home pregnancy tests she went to the doctors which called her the next day to inform her that she was indeed pregnant. Nathalie went to her first ultrasound alone which told her that she only had one child growing inside her and was approximately 7 weeks along. 

Her whole ride home was spent trying to think how she was going to tell Gabriel. Did Gabriel even want another child? She was probably just going to burden him now with the responsibility of taking care of another. Looking at his agenda he was free for the rest of the afternoon. 

“How was your doctor’s appointment?” Gabriel asked when she arrived home. She had informed him that she had a doctor’s appointment but she hadn't exactly told him for what.  
“Fine, everything is fine,” Nathalie answered, it was technically a lie. 

Hours later and Nathalie was still trying to work up the courage to tell Gabriel that she was pregnant.   
“Gabriel?” she tried.  
“Yes, Nath?”  
“If someone had something big to tell you would you rather them tell you upfront or plan some big way to tell you?”  
He hummed, “I suppose just upfront. Why?”  
Nathalie mentally facepalmed herself, Gabriel was never going to get less oblivious.  
“I was just wondering how you feel about having another child?” Nathalie answered but her voice sounded like a question.   
“Oh- umm,” Gabriel stuttered not knowing exactly how to answer, “I mean, a child, wow-”  
“I’m pregnant!” Nathalie blurted not being able to hold it back anymore.   
Gabriel’s eyes widened, “Oh- wow, a child, our child?”   
“That was my doctor's appointment today, I’m 7 weeks along,” Nathalie told him.   
“That's amazing Nath,” he exclaimed and kissed her.   
“So you're not disappointed or mad?”  
“Of course not, this is a blessing,” Gabriel assured her.  
Nathalie smiled while Gabriel might not have wanted a child he certainly wasn't opposed to the idea. 

Just over 6 months later and Nathalie laid completely exhausted in a hospital bed. She had just given birth to their daughter. The nurse held the little girl, who was still crying, to her mom. Nathalie couldn't believe she had a daughter. The little girl had Nathalie’s naturally blue hair but after a bit, Nathalie started crying when she saw her daughter's eye color. 

Gabriel, who had already been standing by her side the whole time, brushed some tears from her face.

“What's wrong, Nath?”  
“Her eyes are pink Gabriel, only Mayura had pink eyes, I messed it all up, I've permanently messed up our daughter.”  
“Nathalie, she's beautiful.”  
“But-”  
“No, she's absolutely stunning and we are lucky we get to raise her.”   
Nathalie looked down at her baby’s bright pink eyes that looked back up at her curiously. Their daughter was beautiful, Nathalie couldn't deny that. 

“How about Maya?” Gabriel suggested as a name for the little girl, “something that reminds us of the lovely lady before her that had pink eyes.”  
“Are you sure you want to be reminded of that?”  
“Of course I am.”  
“Then, meet your daughter Gabriel, Maya Rose Agreste.”  
Gabriel happily took his baby girl into his arms.   
His two favorite girls were right here with him and there was nobody else he rather be with.   
He knew his girl would be spoiled and be treated the best, as she deserved. Nobody would tell her she didn't deserve it all. Well, maybe that would be Nathalie’s job, to keep their daughter humble and down to earth, so she didn't end up like the bratty Bourgeois girl. 

Adrien, who was now eighteen and was at a photoshoot when Nathalie had gone into labor, burst into the hospital room. It had taken a while for Adrien to forgive his father and his mother figure when they had finally admitted to terrorizing Paris for a few years. He knew his father was just doing what he thought was best. He knew Nathalie had been loyal to his father from day one with no true mal intent. When he finally forgave them, he revealed himself to be Cat Noir and admitted that his girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was Ladybug. Gabriel apologized profusely insisting he wanted to keep Adrien out of danger and not have him hurt. 

“So is it a boy or a girl?” Adrien asked as Gabriel and Nathalie hadn't wanted to know the gender of their baby until it was born.  
“Girl,” Nathalie answered.   
“Would you like to hold your baby sister?” Gabriel offered.  
Adrien took the little girl in his arms and smiled as she tried to reach for him. 

“What's her name?” Adrien asked.  
“Maya,” the pair answered in unison.   
“Her eyes are pink?” Adrien said confused as both his father and Nathalie had blue eyes.   
“Yes, it is a birth defect but we agree she's beautiful,” Nathalie told him.   
“You're very pretty Maya,” Adrien cooed and handed the girl back to her mother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mama?” Ten-year-old Maya called out when she got back from school.  
“Did you have a good day at school, sweetie?” Nathalie asked as she set her work tablet down.   
“Yeah, but I have a question,” Maya told her mom and Nathalie took her daughter on her lap. Even at ten, she was still her little girl.

“What is it?”  
“We were talking in school about what we were named after, but I don't know what I was named after.”   
Nathalie exhaled, “you can't tell any of your friends what you were named after,” Nathalie told her.  
“Why not?” Maya pouted.   
“You have heard tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, right?” Nathalie confirmed.  
“Yes?” Maya answered, confused.   
“And so you know they fought akumatized villains that Hawkmoth created?”  
“Yes?” Maya said again, confused why this was important to her name.  
“Well, your brother, Adrien, was Cat Noir, Marinette was Ladybug, and your dad was Hawkmoth.”  
“Wow!” Maya exclaimed, “but what does that have to do with my name?” Maya asked.  
“Have you ever heard about Mayura?”  
“Yes, she helped Hawkmoth try and steal Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous by creating sentimonsters.”   
“Well, I was Mayura,” Nathalie told her daughter, “Mayura had pink eyes, when your father and I saw that you had pink eyes he wanted a name that was reminiscent of Mayura, so we chose Maya.”   
“Do you and dad still have your miraculous even though you gave up?” Maya asked.  
Nathalie giggled at her daughter’s enthusiasm and pulled out the brooch from inside her jacket.   
“Show me, please!” Maya begged. 

Nathalie slid her daughter off her lap and put the brooch on.  
“Miss Nathalie!” Duusu exclaimed, “it’s been so long! Oh, who's this?”  
“This is my daughter, Maya, she would like to meet who she was named after.”   
Duusu squealed happily and said something that Nathalie couldn't make out.  
“Maya, don't tell your dad about any of this. He didn’t want to tell you this young and he doesn't like to bring up the past. I'm sure Marinette and Adrien would love to talk about being Cat Noir and Ladybug though.”  
“Yes, mom,” Maya agreed.  
Nathalie smiled, “Duusu, spread my feathers!” 

“Mom, you're so pretty,” Maya said, “your eyes are pink like mine!”  
“I told you, sweetie.” 

Gabriel walked in and saw the scene before him. He hadn't seen Mayura in close to ten years now, it felt odd to see her now, but she was still just as beautiful as his Nathalie. 

“Gabriel!” Mayura gasped.  
“Dad, please don't be mad at mom, it was my fault, I was asking about my name and-” Maya immediately started defending her mom.  
“I’m not mad, Maya. I just wish she would have told me that she was going to show you. I could have shown you how we used to work together as Hawkmoth and Mayura.” 

Mayura was shocked, she didn't think Gabriel would have felt comfortable with the idea.  
Maya smiled, “would you show me, dad?”   
“Anything for you, Maya,” Gabriel told her, “Nooroo, dark wings rise.”   
“You are the best!” Maya exclaimed, hugging the ex-villain.   
“Hey, what about me?” Mayura asked.  
“I love you too mom,” Maya said.   
“I love you too mom,” Hawkmoth joked, pulling Mayura into a kiss.   
“Eww! Gross!” Maya said.   
“Come on, Maya, let’s get you ready for dinner. Adrien, Marinette, and their three kids are coming over. Fall my feathers.”  
“Dark wings fall,” Hawkmoth commanded. 

“Do Adrien and Mari still have their miraculous?” Maya asked her parents once she had dressed for dinner.  
“Yes, they do,” Nathalie answered.  
“Don't mention it in front of your niece and nephews, they don't know,” Gabriel warned.   
“Ok, dad,” she agreed and heard the doorbell, “I’ll get it!” the girl exclaimed as she ran to the door.

Marinette and Adrien dismissed their three rambunctious kids from the table when they had finally eaten their dinner. They both turned to Maya who they had realized had been uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Is something wrong Maya?” Marinette asked.  
“You have been awfully quiet,” Adrien noted. 

Maya looked to her parents asking permission with her eyes.   
Adrien and Marinette looked at Nathalie and Gabriel confused. 

“Somebody learned the truth about the miraculous holders today,” Nathalie explained.   
“Let me guess, you're dying to see Cat Noir in action then?” Adrien asked.   
“Don't inflate his ego anymore,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes.   
“Tikki, spots on!”  
“Plagg, claws out!”   
“I can't believe it! I'm related to four miraculous holders!” Maya exclaimed. 

“I’m really glad you used the miraculous that day,” Gabriel winked.  
“I thought I wasn't using it for its ‘intended purpose’,” Nathalie mocked.  
“Yeah ‘intended purposes’ are overrated. I wouldn't trade you or our daughter for anything.”


End file.
